Ride
"Ride" (ライド, Raido) is Episode one of season one. Shun Asanaga, a young man with an obsession with crystals, finds himself pulled into a world within one: Endra. Summary In a dark room with a large green crystal faintly lighting it, Asanaga is sharing words with Delzaine. Once Delzaine finishes his sentence, Asanaga looks at the warp relic in his hand and turns to leave. As he disappears, Delzaine reaches his hand out to him in vain. Shun Asanaga wakes up in the morning, bright sunlight shines upon his face through the closed curtains. After sitting up from his bed, Shun stares at the sunlight that had seeped through his window, tiredly. Elsewhere Emilio is standing on some sort of ledge, staring up at the Endran sun. As Shun is admiring crystals at a local mineral store, the owner comments on Shun's obsession with the stones, to which Shun inquires if the ones in the owner's hand are new. The owner confirms this, telling to Shun the names of the just arrived stones. As Shun is eager to touch them, the owner hands him one. Shun starts to admire the crystal against sunlight when a loud bell rings in the distance, signalling that Shun is going to be late for school. He promises to come by again after school to buy the one he had been admiring. While running to school, Shun thinks back on when was the first time that he showed interest in crystals, thinking that he was probably too young to remember when he gained interest in them. But still he is able to remember the first crystal he ever saw. Shun used to think that there were small worlds inside crystals, trapped there, and if he would stare long enough into one he would be sucked into it. Now he almost wishes that that was the case. Later that same day, Shun is talking with his mother about the crystal he saw, noting it was like there was a whole new world inside of it. Shun's mother guesses easily that the crystal her son had been admiring was a garden quartz. Shun, revealing that his mother used to be former archaeologist, is slightly surprised that she knew about it. Shun inquires from his mother if she has thought about getting back to research, that she wouldn't need to worry about him. Assuring to her that he can take care of himself now, Shun's mother thanks him and decides maybe in a year or two she might get back. Shun tells his mother that the moai statues on Easter Island actually have bodies under them. The two talk about Shun's father, that he is working so hard that he might forget his own birthday this year. Shun assures to his mother that he has been constantly texting and reminding him of it, and if he still forgot, he would sneak into his office and drag him home. His mother then calls him brave and smiles kindly at him. The next few days Shun studies, plays basketball with his friends, looks at different crystals and visits the crystal shop. Texting to his father about his big birthday party at seven, telling to him that he better come and not later say that he forgot all about it. At seven pm, Shun and his mother have everything prepared for the big birthday, but Shun's father hasn't shown up. Shun's mother suggests that they start without him as she is getting quite hungry. Shun tells to his mother that he'll go and get his dad to come. Leaving then. Meanwhile Professor Asanagi, Shun's father is still working with his colleague when he hears his phone vibrating on a desk. Seeing that it is his son, but he decides to ignore it. Shun is on his way to get his father, not being happy that he is not picking up his phone. Entering the building where his father works, Shun uses an elevator to get to the right floor. Elsewhere Emilio grabs a dragged with royal insignia on it, Looking at the curved blade. Shun gets to the right floor, walking towards his father's study. Emilio is sneaking around in the palace, heading towards the King's sleeping chambers. Knocking out the guards with an incense he enters. Shun find his father's office, which is empty. Examining an old family picture on his father's desk, when a strange crystal catches his attention. Taking the crystal into his hand, having never seen one like it. The crystal starts to glow brightly, showing Shun a view of another world. Shun touches the vision, and the crystals engulfs him. Emilio enters the royal quarters, finding the king sleeping in there. Taking out the dagger he had grabbed with him earlier and using it to kill the king, his father's enemy. But the king stops him, grabbing a hold of Emilio's arm. The dagger is thrown to the side as Emilio jumps back. The king comments on Emilio's tactics to attacking him while he was sleeping, calling Emilio a coward. He asks from Emilio if he intents to avenge his father, the former king. Calling it a pathetic plan, telling Emilio to at least try to kill him to get the throne to himself. Emilio is had enough, summoning his Warp Relic to fight against the king. Delzaine summons his own and the two fight, but Delzaine is much stronger than Emilio, taking Emilio down easily. Delzaine spares Emilio's life, telling him to that Emilio needs to be stronger than that if he ever hopes to kill Delzaine. Emilio accepts his defeat and he is placed into dungeon. In the dungeon Emilio reminisces, when he was a child and a maid is taking care of his hair. Commenting that Emilio has the same eyes as the former king who passed away. The young Emilio hopes that he would have the same eyes as the new king so he could be as strong as Delzaine. The young Emilio walks around the palace, hearing maids talk to themselves about him. One of the maids comments on how Emilio adores the new king without knowing that Delzaine is the one who killed his father. Staying hidden, the young Emilio can hardly understand what the two are talking. Emilio talks to himself, saying that it is common that the royal family is in chaos and turmoil when a new power rises on the throne. That it is common that even brother and sister might fight against each other during that time. But Emilio states that it is different when he found himself in the middle of such a storm. Much later, Emilio is training by himself, but stops when Delzaine walks close by with guards. Emilio looks at Delzaine, swearing that it is almost time for him to end Delzaine's life. Back in the prison Emilio curses his failure, when a bright light appears to the opposite of the prison wall. A young man falls through, Emilio questions from Shun how he got into the dungeon. The two start to picker and ask questions back and forth without either one answering the other. They are interrupted by the guards arriving.They start to question Shun as well, pointing a sword at him. Shun on the other hand realizes that he is a goner, when a bright light appears upon his chest and bright red sword appears. Emilio is surprised by the Warp Relic, but advices Shun to use it. With one powerful blow Shun knocks out the guards and releases Emilio from the prison in an accident. Emilio tells Shun to run and the two escape. Professor Asanaga walks into his office, sees the crystal gone before answers a call from his wife. Who is worried and asks if Shun is there with him. Emilio has a plan for the two to escape the palace, which is surrounded by a high wall. Shun still has his Warp Relic, so Emilio explains to him to put it away. Emilio leads to way to a secret route through the giant wall. The duo walk calmly, leaving the palace behind when they are stopped by a lion Zoozian. The Zoozian starts to fight with Emilio, who tries to call Shun to help him out. But Shun doesn't know how to summon his Warp Relic. It is only until the Zoozian attacks Shun, that Shun is able to call out his Warp Relic once more. Emilio joins the fight again, helping Shun who is petrified from fear. The Zoozian knocks the two back, sending them off a cliff and into a nearby river. A marine Zoozian appears, telling to the lion that the king has forbidden them from killing the boys. Beneath the water, Emilio grabs a hold of Shun's collar and swims to safety. Surfacing later in a safer place. The two are in the sewers, getting away from the palace. Shun asks if they are safe here, to which Emilio comments that only few people know about the sewers. Emilio decides to confront Shun, a surface dweller about his Warp Relic. Surface dwellers are not suppose to be able to use those. Shun doesn't know how he is able to use it. Emilio tells Shun that he is in Endra. The two later climb up from the sewers, where they meet Falarian, a small light green dragon and Alicia, Emilio's childhood friend. Alicia reveals to Shun that Emilio is a prince. Alicia wonders who Shun is, to which Emilio tells to Alicia that Shun is from the surface. Characters in order of appearance # Delzaine * # Asanaga * #Shun * #Emilio * #Shop owner * #Shun's mother * #Lion Zoozian * #Marine Zoozian * #Falarion * #Alicia * First appeance * Gallery Shun Asanaga (Anime-2).png Shun Asanaga (Anime).png Episode 1.jpg|The title screen Shun admiring the crystal.jpg|Shun admiring the crystal Delzaine Warp Relic.jpg|Delzaine summoning his Warp Relic Emilio fighting Lion Zoozian.jpg|Emilio protects Shun Falarion.jpg|Falarion surprises Shun Shun Admiring Crystals.jpg Category:Episode